


Hypno

by YumeKamiAika (anarchytissues)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at horror, Creepypasta, Gen, Leaf is the Narrator, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/YumeKamiAika
Summary: Leaf tells the story of a girl she knew as a kid. Inspired by Hypno's Lullaby.Originally published on deviantArt in 2011.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Hypno

**Author's Note:**

> this was the most popular thing on my dA and I'm still salty about it years later. i don't know what the ending means, i don't know if i knew what it meant then either?

When I was little, I lived in Palette Town, and there was this girl I used to play with all the time. Her name was Clear, and she was really pretty. I was jealous of her really light blue hair, where it looked like it was white, and how she would always have these pretty ribbons in her hair.  
  
Her big brother had left a long time ago, since he went to go be a Pokémon Trainer. So she didn't really have anyone else to play with, and we were basically the only kids. Other than Blue and my cousin Red anyways, but they seemed to be always busy to come play with us. I just think that they didn't want to play with girls.  
  
Sometimes, Clear's brother would come home and visit his family, then leave after a few days suddenly, flying away on his Fearow. One time, he brought Clear a Pokémon to keep. She seemed really happy about it, it was a Hypno. It always creeped me out, but I couldn't help but feel jealous that Clear had a Pokémon and I didn't.  
  
Clear's mom didn't like that, she found Hypno to be too scary for Clear. She also thought that Clear was too young to have a Pokémon, but her brother said that he'd teach her how to take care of him, and he saw a lot of families on his journey kept Pokémon for pets. Eventually, she agreed to let Clear keep it.  
Clear's brother said that he taught Hypno some powerful moves, in case Clear wanted to use him when she turned ten. Hypno apparently knew Hypnosis, Nightmare and Dream Eater along with Psychic. Her brother said that hypnosis and nightmare and dream eater were powerful together.  
  
  
Blue's grandpa often joked around about giving us Pokémon, but he thought that we were too little for them. Pokémon, I mean. Though, I think he played favorites, because he taught Blue how to battle and all that way before the rest of us. But I'm getting off topic again.  
  
Clear loved that Hypno, she loved him a lot. They would eat together, play together and she would read stories to him. I don't think they slept in the same room together, I wouldn't want to sleep in the same room as that thing, he wouldn't fit into my bed and I don't like how it would constantly stare at you.  
  
Plus, it's a little jarring when I read the PokéDex entry for it.  
  
Clear started to get bad dreams after a while, she said that Hypno showed up in them a lot, but she couldn't remember what would happen. I said maybe Hypno was scaring her, she said no because he was her best friend.  
  
That hurt my feelings, so we weren't friends anymore after that. I didn't like that I was replaced by a stupid, ugly, creepy looking Pokémon that she had only gotten a month ago.  
  
At night, I would hear her screaming and crying for her mom more often, as if her bad dreams were turning into nightmares. It was like her good dreams were disappearing, and like she wasn't allowed to have them anymore.  
  
One day, Clear disappeared. So did her Hypno. Clear's mother was obviously upset, it was to the point where she went all crazy and stuff. She doesn't live there anymore; I don't know where she went. People joke around about the men in white coming along and taking her away in the dead of night, but no one really believed it. Some people said she ran away to go look for Clear.  
  
Clear's brother sometimes comes over to Palette Town, to check up on everyone and see how they're doing. I think he's just seeing if Clear and his mom are back yet. Blue and Red don't like to talk about; no one likes to talk about it.  
  
The scary thing about it was, I was wandering around and there was this small little cave. It wasn't like Diglette's Cave or Cerulean Cave or even Dark Tunnel. I felt curious, and I kind of regret going in there now.  
  
At the very back of the cave, I found rope and a pendulum. And some ribbons, really pretty ribbons. Like the ribbons Clear wore.


End file.
